The Days to Remember
by Bridgette4Candy
Summary: How do you think the college life will end? smooth sailing or shipwreck? Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Allyson, and Jace are all in a ride for the college roller coaster.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I just want to say to DubbleV, I dont mean any copy right on your story the new school.

Courtney sighed at the school she was pulling up to. She turned off her car, and she though, _I have a good feeling for this school at least. _

--

Courtney went to the pricipals officeshe picked up her scheduel, and as soon as she turned around, Duncan was right behind her.

"Princess?! What are you doing at this crappy school?"

"Well, actually, this is a good _college_. And my question is how did you even get into a college?"

"Because of you."

"Right..."

"Really."

"Ok whatever, what's your first class?"

"Chemistry."

"Me too. Walk me to class."

"As you wish Princess."

"Stop calling me that."

"I've only called you it twice."

"Yah, but remeber on the island?"

"Oh, yah. Who cares?"

"I do."

--

"Geoff."

"Yah babe."

"Umm, what do think of this college? Because it seems like a Courtney school."

As soon as Bridgette said that, they bumped into Courtney.

"Courtney!"

"Bridgette!"

"Hi."

"Whatcha doin?"

" I dont know. Duncan?"

"Yah what?"

"Are you talking to Geoff?"

"Yah, Geoff is awesome! Besides my friend Jace here."

"Hi Jace. I'm Courtney, this is Bridgette, that's Geoff."

"Ok, and this is my _goth _girlfriend, Allyson. Say hi babe."

"Hi."

_bell rings._

"Bye ya'll! See all you peoples later!" Bridgette than ran off to class.

"Courtney, is Bridgette country?"

"Why would you think that

"Because she said ya'll."

Then Courtney and Allyson started laughing.

"Courtney, do you like court? Do you want to be a lawyer?"

"Hell yah!"

"Did we just become friends?"

"Hell yah!"

--

_Omg Courtney, that was the most boring class ever?_

_Hell yah! boring. I think my ears are bleeding. _

_whats your homeroom teacher's name?_

_Mr. Boringass_

_Hahahahaha_

_I'm ouside. lets go have a drink._

_I'm not drinking beer._

_No no nono no. Martinii's!_

_Ughh.... fine_

_kk_

--  
"Courtney! Courtney!"

"Ughh, My head feels-" Right before she said bad, she threw up in the toilet.

"Courtney, you went crazy after your first dink! I mean crazy!"

"Don't ever, take me drinking-" once again she threw up.

"How many drinks did I have Bridge?"

"8"

"Holy shit!" Then she threw up again.

"Courtney come on, let's lie you down."

"Ok. Should I go to school?"

"Hell no. I am staying home with you."

"Where are we?"

"My house."

Again courtney threw up. Then she felt better.

A/N

me: omgizzles! my first chapter!

duncan: wow, only one chapter?

me: heyy, I just started.

duncan: uhh huh. right. is courtney gonna be ok?

me by the next chapter. I can also make you guys kiss...

duncan: yes! please!

me: i'll think about it. review time!


	2. The Hangover

"you are crazy courtney."

"No I'm not, duncan."

"I wouldn't even have 8 drinks!"

"yah you would."

"so. that doesn't prove my point. you should be the good, uptight, lawyer girl I know."

"I am so not uptight!"

"what time is it?"

"9:00 am."

"Damn I'm late for school."

"dont worry, I called us both in sick."

"ok that's great but why?"

"so I could take care of my princess."

"I thought bridgette was."

"No her mom, so, yah. So she aske me to do it. she said you would enjoy it."

"Ughhh.... ok then, if you are taking care of me, get me some soup."

"ok Princess." Then duncan kissed her on the fore head.

--

_heyy courtney, how ya doin from your hangover?_

_Better, i guess. _

_sorry for the inconvience._

_it's ok. duncan is alright. he's doing everything i ask and no questions asked._

_wow, i think duncan likes you. _

_no, he loves me._

_wow, omg, you actually said that! is this duncan?_

_nope its courtney all in all._

_im going to quiz you, what color were you thinking of in the final episode?_

_i dont know i dont remember!_

_ok it's courtney._

_kk_

_oh shit gtg, teacher caught me txtin u._

_kk bye_

--

Allyson: "bridgette! where's courtney?"

Bridgette:"Hangover"

"how?"

"me"

"why?"

"i didn't feel like going to class, and i wanted some one to come with me. But courtney went crazy! she had 8 martiniis!"

"omg!"

"heyy, i need your number."

"why?"

"cause, i dont know, to text you now write it down on my hand."

"ok"

--

"duncan."

"yes princess."

"umm im bored."

"lets go to the mall then."

"since when did you like going to the mall?"

"since now. get dressed."

"ok, leave. i'll tell you when you can come in."

"ok"

--

_heyy allyson!_

_courtney! i heard about your hangover._

_bridgette?_

_yes_

_oh i c. well im not surprised._

_well duncan's taking m t the mall._

_why?_

_cause i'm bored._

_oh_

_well going. bye._

_bye have fun!_

--

"sheesh how long does it take to get dressed."

"it was only 2 minutes. 1, that's good timing for a person with a hangover. and 2, when did you grow so impatient?"

"since now. lets go."

_later......._

"duncan what are we even going to do here? i dont have any money."

"i do."

"oh duncan you dont-"

"i want to. anything for my princess."

A/N

Me: geez, another boring chapter

duncan: i'm going to spend money for her???

courtney: oooo i want shoes, matching outfit, nails done....

duncacn how much money is that gonna cost.

me you'll have to wait and see.

duncan: no!

me: too bad.

Courtney: i'm still getting stuff right?

Me:wait people!!!!! review please!!!


	3. Confusication

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" sadi courtney. she wasnt sure if duncan was going to steal it or actually buy it.

"Dont worry, i wont steal it. I'll just "borrow" it. "

"Duncan!"

"Joking! gezz you so serious...."

"Mmm hmmm..... and suppose you dont mind me leaving then?"

"No no non no no no no no!"

"Ok lets go then."then courtney was dizziley walking towards the music store.

_yah, her hangover is way better.... _Jace thought to himself. he couldnt belive he was spying on courtney. oh yah and duncan.

--

"Bridgette!"

"You know we've met Allyson."

"why would you say that?"

"cause you sounded like i died and came back to life or like we havent seen each other for like a billion years."

"I wouldnt even live that long."

"i know! im no a shit head!"

"Uhhh huh."

"Anyways i came to tell you that courtney is going to the mall!!!"

"Ughhhh without me! geez im gonna kill her."

"If you are, use this." allyson pulls out a knife.

"no stupid im not gonna actually kill her."

--

"Ok, first i wanna get some music, clothes, mai-pedi, then-"

"ok i can only buy so many things!"

"ok ok fine lets get some music first."

"you like metallica?"

"Hell Yes!!!"

"whoa thats a surprise."

"what?!"

"really seriously i didnt know that!"

"right. heyy is that Jace?"

"uhhhhh maybe..." Said jace he started running.

(Jace calls geoff)

_Hey wazzup party dude?!_

_Oh nothing i am at the mall._

_With duncan and courtney?_

_sort of... how did you find out?_

_y is everyone leaving me?_

_maybe, its because you and allyson are the only ones that actually like school!_

_(takes in deep breath) OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_yah._

_speaking of allyson, she is with bridgette _

_and i needed to know that?_

_i dont know. well i will get them together and we can all meet together at the mall._

_sure, yah ok see you where?_

_the entrance duh!_

_How am i supposed to know that. _

_I dont know. bye_

_bye._

--

"ahhhhhhh i love mani-pedi's!"

"good, im glad youre enjoying it princess."

"I think bridgette was right."

"I would enjoy hangin with you."

" you only like it because i am buying things for you."

" yah well all the things that you've done for me shows you do care for me and it means a lot to me."

(mani-pedi done)

"so where to next?"

"your place."

"alright princess."

--

since duncan and courtney left, there was no point in going to the mall for geoff, jace, bridgette, and allyson.

--

A/N

me: wow that was almost a good chapter.

duncan: its good you didnt say how much it costed.

courtney: aww thank you duncie! (courtney goes and cuddles with duncan.)

duncan: you know i dont really care anymore. anything for my princess.

me: ok it all costed $5,000,000.

duncan: yah sure

Bridgette: y did you leave us at the mall with those two?

me: so it seams sad. you got to have emotion in stories people! geez!!

Bridgette: Review!

duncan/courtney: No!!!!!!!


End file.
